Minimoni Songs 2
|producer = Tsunku |Last = Minimoni Song Daihyakka 1kan 1st Album (2002) | Single1 = Genki Jirushi no Oomori Song / Okashi Tsukutte Okkasui~! | Single2 = Minihamus no Kekkon Song | Single3 = Rock 'n' Roll Kenchoushozaichi ~Oboechaina Series~ | Single4 = Minimoni Kazoe Uta ~Date Version~ | Single5 = CRAZY ABOUT YOU | Single6 = Mirakururun Grand Purin! }} Minimoni Songs 2 is the 2nd and last album by Minimoni. It was released on February 11, 2004 on the same day as Minimoni Single V Clips ①. The album reached #11 on the Oricon charts and charted for four weeks, selling 25,835 copies. Tracklist #-OPENING- #CRAZY ABOUT YOU #WASSUP? Enryo ga Theme (WASSUP? 遠慮がテーマ; Wassup? Restraint is the Theme) #Mirakururun Grand Purin! (ミラクルルン グランプリン!) - Minihamus #Kowarenai Ai ga Hoshii no (Minimoni Version) (壊れない愛がほしいの (ミニモニ。Version); I Want an Unbreakable Love) #Zukyun LOVE (ズキュンLOVE; Whoosh! Love) #LOST LOVE #BE ALL RIGHT! (Minimoni Version) (ミニモニ。Version) #Gyutto Dakishimete (ぎゅっと抱きしめて; Hold Me Tightly '') #-INTERLUDE- Kuro Minimoni Jankenpyon! (黒ミニモニ。ジャンケンぴょん; ''Black Minimoni Rock-Paper-Scissors Shoot!) #Minimoni Kazoe Uta ~Date Version~ (ミニモニ。数え歌 ~デートば~じょん~; Minimoni Counting Song) #Rock 'n' Roll Kenchoushozaichi ~Oboechaina Series~ (ロックンロール県庁所在地 ~おぼえちゃいなシリーズ~; Rock 'n' Roll Prefectural Capitals ~Memorize 'em Series~) #Okashi Tsukutte Okkasui~! (お菓子つくっておっかすぃ~!; It's Strange Making Sweets!) #Minihamus no Kekkon Song (ミニハムずの結婚ソング; Minihams Wedding Song) - Minihamus #Genki Jirushi no Oomori Song (げんき印の大盛ソング; A Large Serving of Energetic Signs Song) - Minimoni to Takahashi Ai + 4KIDS #-ENDING- Shiro Minimoni Jankenpyon! (白ミニモニ。ジャンケンぴょん; White Minimoni Rock-Paper-Scissors Shoot!) Featured Members *Mika *Tsuji Nozomi *Kago Ai *Takahashi Ai Album Information #-OPENING- #*Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku #*Remix: Tanaka Nao #CRAZY ABOUT YOU #WASSUP? Enryo ga Theme #*Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement, All Instruments: Tanaka Nao #*Chorus: Tsunku, Takeuchi Hiroaki, JP'S #*DJ: Ishikawa Hiroshi #Mirakururun Grand Purin! #Kowarenai Ai ga Hoshii no (Minimoni Version) #*Chorus: Atsuko Inaba, Tsunku #*Rap: Tsuji Nozomi, Mika, Tsunku #Zukyun LOVE #*Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement, All Instruments: Konishi Takao #*Chorus: Takeuchi Hiroaki #LOST LOVE #*Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement, All Instruments, Chorus: AKIRA #BE ALL RIGHT! (Minimoni Version) #*Chorus: Tsunku #Gyutto Dakishimete #*Lyrics, Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement, All Instruments: Yuasa Koichi #*Guitar: Koji #*Chorus: Takeuchi Hiroaki #-INTERLUDE- Kuro Minimoni Jankenpyon! #*Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku #*Remix: Hirata Shoichiro #Minimoni Kazoe Uta ~Date Version~ #Rock 'n' Roll Kenchoushozaichi ~Oboechaina Series~ #Okashi Tsukutte Okkasui~! #Minihamus no Kekkon Song #Genki Jirushi no Oomori Song #-ENDING- Shiro Minimoni Jankenpyon! #*Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku #*Remix: Hirata Shoichiro Concert Performances ;Zukyun LOVE *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2017 Haru ~PROGRESSIVE~ - Ogawa Rena, Wada Sakurako *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 3gatsu ~Sakura~ - Yamazaki Yuhane, Shimakura Rika / Maeda Kokoro, Eguchi Saya / Yonemura Kirara, Nakayama Natsume (rotated duet) ;Gyutto Dakishimete *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Aki ~Bon Kyu! Bon Kyu! BOMB~ - Takahashi Ai Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 25,835 External Links *Discography: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: WASSUP? Enryo ga Theme, Kowarenai Ai ga Hoshii no (Minimoni Version), Zukyun LOVE, LOST LOVE, BE ALL RIGHT! (Minimoni Version), Gyutto Dakishimete cs:Minimoni Songs 2 da:Minimoni Songs 2 de:Minimoni Songs 2 es:Minimoni Songs 2 fr:Minimoni Songs 2 it:Minimoni Songs 2 ja:ミニモニ。ソングズ2 Category:Minimoni Albums Category:2004 Albums Category:Last Album Category:Lowest Selling Album Category:4th Generation Albums In Category:5th Generation Albums In